Hiding In The Hay
by Cathael
Summary: Freya, daughter of Hathor is the only female stable hand in Edoras after the War of the Ring. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise belongs to Tolkein! 

Chapter 1 – Introductions

Fork, broom, shovel.

It was another typical day for Freya, daughter of Hathor. It was about an hour after the door in May, two years after the War of the Ring and she had already done more work than some would do in the entire day. Not much to look at, she blended into the Edoras populace with her straw-like blonde hair tied back in a bun at the nape of her neck. She was not particularly tall but neither was she particularly short, a tad on the slender side, and already a very slight tan to her skin. Unusually however she was wearing trousers and a shirt, with sturdy boots and a cap on her head, not the regular attire for women of the Rohirrim.

Approaching her seventeenth summer, Freya was the only female working in the stables at Edoras, a job she knew she had been extremely lucky to get. Were it not for the lack of men after the Ring War she certainly never would have secured the position. She had worked in the stables since shortly after the end of the war and her main duties were for the care of her designated stables on the left side of the highest barn up the hill. Freya had just finished mucking out the last of her ten stables and returned her tools to the store area before going to the tack room for breakfast.  
Nodding to the other stable hands she grabbed one of the stools that they often sat on when taking care of the many articles of tack stored in the stables and unwrapped a small plain bread roll which she ate quickly. As she ate Freya allowed the conversations of the other stable hands to wash over her as they discussed various things, with the most excitement about the year's foals.

This was the first year of the new breeding programme in Edoras, as the Rohirrim started to plan for the future of their treasured horses. Very few foals had been born the year before as the ring war had taken an enormous toll on the breeding stock of the Rohirrim, but Eomer King had plans to make the Rohirric horses a valuable trading commodity in addition to their value to the Rohirric army and farming. Many of the mares had foaled the month before after eleven months in foal and the stock was promising, with Master of the Horse Wulfstan already deciding which should be shown to the King. Freya often thought that although it was said it was impossible to know everything about horses, the stable master came as close as anybody ever would. He was gruff and could have a temper if the stable hands did not do their work to his satisfaction, but when it came to the horses he seemed to have endless patience and knowledge. Watching him work with them was always a pleasure.

Her roll quickly finished, Freya had a mug of weak ale then returned her stool to the edge of the room and went back into the aisle of the stables. Picking up a box containing one of the many grooming kits she went into the first of her stables and began to groom the bay stallion inside. It was easy to lose herself in the gentle rhythm of grooming. While all stable stains had been brushed out first thing she liked to get her stables mucked out before grooming the horses after breakfast.

Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. Clean. Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. Clean.

This particular horse, Firewell, was one of her favourites, belonging to Eothain, head of Eomer King's guard. He had survived the Ring War and was in the prime of his life at eleven years old. Standing a touch under 17hh he was not the prettiest horse, but there was something noble about him, with a small star between his eyes and a snip on his nose. Freya knew that being in charge of this horse was a sign that Wulfstan had faith in her abilities and secretly she was very proud. Only by taking care of the Royal horses could she be more honoured.

The grooming finished, Freya picked out the horse's feet and checked the clenches of his shoes. It would be highly embarrassing for Lord Eothain's horse to lose a shoe when on duty as a result of her failing to notice if he needed to see the blacksmith. All done, she gave the horse a gentle pat on the neck, and smiled slightly as he nudged her pockets.  
"My friend, if I didn't know better I would say your master gives you treats" she said to the bay, who it was rumoured was related to Eomer King's Firefoot by the other stable hands. "You should know by now that I do not have anything for you."  
Leaving the stall, Freya spent just as much time grooming her other charges, before going back to the tack room to check their tack. Every good Rohirric rider checked his own tack, but Freya took it also as her responsibility, so checked the stitching on every piece of tack at least once a week.

Once morning stable duties were done, Freya was able to leave the stables and walk down the hill to her home. Freya lived with her mother in a small cottage lower down in the city, and was the main breadwinner for the family. Her father had been killed on the Pelennor, and both of her brothers had been lost in the Battle of Helm's Deep, a situation many Rohirric families had found themselves in after the war. Her mother, Freywin, earnt a few coins by doing mending and washing for those who could afford to pay to have it done for them, however this was not a dependable source of income. Freya would spend a few hours helping her mother before going back up the hill to the stables to see to 'her' horses for the night. It was a busy life with very little time for rest and relaxation, but after the war many Rohirrim were still picking up the pieces and getting their lives on track. It would take time, but they would get there. 

Author's Note: Well, this is it... the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. Chapters two and three are planned and I hope to write them this weekend. Many thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise belongs to Tolkein!

Chapter 2 – Royal Approval

"Freya!"

The sharp call jolted Freya out of her thoughts as she groomed Fram, who certainly lived up to his name meaning 'strong', a 17.2hh very well built chestnut stallion. Freya often thought that the only horses she had ever seen in Edoras that were more imposing than Fram were Shadowfax and Eomer King's own Firefoot. Unlike Firefoot however, whose temper was famed throughout the Rohirrim, Fram was a gentle giant, now aged eighteen and very much with the air of having been there and seen everything. Despite his side Wulfstan often said that you would be able to put a baby on his back and he would bring them back from a ride safe and sound.

Putting down her grooming kit in its rightful place, Freya went out to the hay store which was where Wulfstan's shout seemed to have come from. He very rarely raised his voice when on the yard, so she was instantly wondering what had occurred.

"There you are Freya. Eomer King and Lothiriel Queen wish to see this year's foals two hours after noon. I want you to prepare them and then you will be bringing them out with Leod for our King and Queen."

"Yes Wulfstan, which foals do you wish to be readied?" Freya asked, immediately starting to think about which foals showed the most potential. As Wulfstan rattled off a list of broodmares to be brought out her heart sank. It was already less than one hour until noon, and Wulfstan wanted ten mares with their foals brought out, meaning she had twenty horses to groom to perfection as well as look slightly presentable herself. There would be no break for the midday meal today.

The next few hours flew by as Freya groomed horse after horse. Fortunately all of the mares had already been groomed that morning, but the foals had not and as they were not yet halter trained she followed a few of them round the stable with her brushes. Finally finished, she had just enough time to brush her trousers and shirt down, wash the grease from her hands, and redo her bun before it was time to bring out the first mare.

Freya had only ever seen the King and Queen from a distance before, as their own horses were stabled in the Royal Stables closer to Meduseld. Leading out the first mare, a small grey called Snowfall, she had the unusual feeling of butterflies in her stomach and her hands shook very slightly. All who had met the royals of Rohan had said how approachable and pleasant they were, but Freya had this image in her head of an enormous man who would banish anybody who did not meet with his approval. As she led the mare, her colt foal followed along behind as they did at this young age. Freya knew that any foals chosen today would go up to the Royal Stables with their dams, freeing up space in the lower stables for some of the four year olds who would come in to be backed.

The inspection took place in a pen just outside of the walls of the city, often used for lungeing and schooling the younger horses. Wulfstan opened the gate for her and shut it when the foal had followed Snowfall in, before walking over to join the royal party who were already waiting at one side of the pen. Freya halted with the mare in the middle of the pen, taking this first opportunity to glance over at her King and Queen.

Eomer King certainly looked every inch the ruler of Rohan, despite being stood in more casual clothing. He looked smaller than she had expected, probably due to the lack of hauberk and armour, but was still exceptionally broad shouldered. Here was a man who you only had to glance at to think 'warrior'. By contrast, Lothiriel Queen was quite petite, stood next to her husband almost like a sapling next to an older tree. Her hair was dark and held back in a simple braid, while she wore a plain dress that Freya would not have expected the Queen to wear, especially as a Lady from Gondor. Freya had heard that their Queen was fair, as well as that she was suited to Rohan as Dol Amroth also took pride in their horses. She agreed that the Queen was fair, but was not able to judge the Queen's equestrian abilities just from a glance.

The King and Queen discussed Snowfall's foal with Wulfstan before having Freya trot Snowfall up in-hand so they could see how the foal moved as he followed his dam. This particular colt had been sired by none other than the King's own Firefoot so there was obvious interest. Freya was not able to watch the foal move as she was busy running, but she was able to hear positive comments from both the King and Queen as they talked to Wulfstan. The King was well known for his horsemanship, but the comments from Lothiriel Queen showed her also to be knowledgeable.

Leod's arrival with the next mare and foal meant that she was dismissed and she turned to lead Snowfall back up to the stables. As she turned with the mare she had one last glance at the royal party and that was when she saw him. He too was tall and broad shouldered, although not quite as imposing as the King, his easy stance hiding the fact that he was probably on guard and keeping an eye on everything around him. It was Eothain, head of the King's Guard and owner of Firewell. His typically blonde hair was shoulder length, his beard well kept, but his face gave nothing away as he looked around. Turning away before he noticed her looking, Freya led Snowfall back up to the stables, ready to get her next mare and foal to bring down, there would be lots more chances today to have quick glances at the King's Captain.

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading so far. The next chapter will be less descriptive and Freya will interact with people more, I am aware that at the moment it is very much all her own thoughts. I am not sure if I will get chapter three written today and I am showing one of the horses tomorrow so certainly won't have time then, but will get it done asap!


End file.
